xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-Adaptoid
The Super-Adaptoid is a android created by Justin Hammer that copies the powers and equipment of any superpowered being. It is mostly used by M.O.D.O.K. History Super-Adaptoid Super-Adaptoid was created by Justin Hammer at the time when he collaborated with Red Skull when Justin Hammer auditioned to join the Cabal. He was defeated by Captain America. Red Skull later told M.O.D.O.K. that Justin Hammer has failed the audition while Super-Adaptoid has passed the audition. M.O.D.O.K. works to salvage Super-Adaptoid and get it under the Cabal's control. Molecule Kid Super-Adaptoid is unleashed under M.O.D.O.K.'s control to capture Aaron Reece (Molecule Man's son), but is weakened by Aaron by the time the rest of the Avengers arrive. After Aaron puts reality back to normal, Super-Adaptoid is dismantled by the Avengers. The Adaptoid was rebuilt in the episode " In Deep M.O.D.O.K. controls Super-Adaptoid at the time when Captain America and Iron Man infiltrate Red Skull's submarine as Crossbones and Grim Reaper. The Ambassador M.O.D.O.K. controls Super-Adaptoid during the Cabal's plot to target Doctor Doom at the United Nations. Exodus Super-Adaptoid is charged up with the Tesseract's power as M.O.D.O.K. controls Super-Adaptoid into accompanying A.I.M. into raiding Justin Hammer's company for the proto-weapons. When Red Skull activates a device that would send each of the Cabal members to a different world to conquer, Super-Adaptoid and M.O.D.O.K. were assigned Asgard. During the battle, Super-Adaptoid was beheaded by Thor. Adapting to Change A.I.M. built three new green Super-Adaptoids which are made of weird space-age tech liquid metal. They are capable of duplicating the powers and strength of their opponents. A.I.M. also upgraded the complex internal adapters and external structural integrity at the same time. They are not preprogrammed they copy powers on the fly in real time. The three Super-Adaptoids are capable of merging into a single entity around the Scientist Supreme, which is known as the Supreme Adaptoid. The Supreme Adaptoid is capable of temporarily splitting off two Super-Adaptoids as a whole or partially. After the Avengers defeated the Supreme Adaptoid a broken Ultron absorbed it and repaired himself. Powers and abilities *'Regeneration Systems:' The Super-Adaptoid's regeneration abilities are quite remarkable, as superficial legions & destruction of bodily parts "healed" almost instantaneously as it's legs had immediately regrown post amputation. It was already self-repairing at a quick pace when it crash on to earth & suffered massive damages & burns from the ozone layer. It has been seen that this technological creature is nearly-impossible to destroy or kill. *'Advanced Strength:' The Super-Adaptiod originally had the strength to overpower Iron Man, but after various adaptions, he gained the strength, equivalent to a calmed Hulk. *'Advanced Durability:' the Super-Adaptoid was extremely durable as it was able to take a massive amount of power blows before sustaining damages. *'Self-Sustaining:' The Super-Adaptoid is a sustaining machine & needs no form of recharge or sustenance for survival. The Super-Adaptoid is virtually tireless in combat situations. *'Mimicry / Adaption Systems:' It had the unique ability mimic the powers, attributes, physical characteristics, vocal patterns, fingerprints, fighting styles, weapons, mannerisms, bone structure, and other things of those he wishes. He can copy the persons or things power by seeing and scanning the subject if the subject is within 10 feet. He has acquired a variety of abilities from such an ability, such as.... **'Limited Metamorphosis:' As a side-effect os its regeneration abilities & adaption abilities, its physiology had altered itself to be a little more malleable at times. This allows it to avoid attacks. **'Lightning Generation:' Through mimicking Thor's powers, he gained the ability to control lightning. **'Flight:' Through mimicking Falcon's powers, he gained wing harnesses which he used in combat & flight. **'Increased Advanced Strength:' Through mimicking Hulk's powers, he gained further enhanced strength, only up to a calm Hulk's limits. **'Projectile Generation:' Through mimicking Hawkeye's arrows, he gained the ability to shoot out all of Hawkeye's variety of arrows. **'Repulsor Blasts:' Through mimicking Iron Man's powers, he gained the ability to shoot energy beams from his chest & bare hands. The Adaptoid's original "blank" appearance is silver with no facial expressions, but if he copies another being he may take full appearance of that one person or bits and pieces of that person or thing. If the Adaptoid chooses to copy only one persons powers/abilities, etc. then his appearance can be an exact duplicate of that persons. However if he duplicates more than one being his form usually chooses certain aspects of those beings and "mix and matches" their appearance. Appearances *106. "Super Adaptoid" *108. "Molecule Kid" *113. "In Deep" *116. "Bring on the Bad Guys" *119. "The Ambassador" *121. "By the Numbers" *125. "Exodus" Background information Trivia *In Avengers Disassembled, Super Adaptoid was under the control of Ultron. *Super Adaptoid only copied the powers of the Avengers, not Spider-Man's powers. Tony stated that it was unable to copy his spider sense was a paranormal ability, the rest were stuff the adaptoid already had. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Lightning Style Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Robots Category:Universe 12041 Category:Male Category:Cabal Category:B Class Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics Category:Electrokinesis